Strings
by 01LoVsTaR10
Summary: Our favorite tattooed ninja of the sand it's going to have his way with our dog lover. "You owe me dog boy." BoyxBoy. YAOI! Rated:M Pairing: Kanku/kiba


**Strings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters.**

"B-bye Kiba-kun!" Screamed the shy girl while running towards her home.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Hinata!" Answered back Kiba.

"See ya around too Shino."

"Hn." And with that the silent bug user left leaving the dog lover behind alone with Akamaru in the training grounds.

Releasing a sigh the brunette jumped to a tree.

"Come on Akamaru! I race you to Ichiraku's!"

Akamaru barked and they started to race.

At half of their race they feel a weird signature chakra and they stop.

"Akamaru what to do you smell? Is that person close?" Whispered the tan teen.

"Aurrgh…" Whined the dog.

Kiba frowns and leans down to the dog that was using his paws to block the scent of something.

"What's the matter boy?" Then the scent got him.

"Oh man what's that smell? It's so strong." He feels Akamaru fall on the ground hard.

"Akamaru!" He leans down but his eyes get blurry. He couldn't see clearly. Feeling someone behind him, he turns with a kunai that it's grabbed away and thrown to the floor. His wrists are caught and he is pulled to a bigger body. He tensed at the warm strong contact. Someone leans down to his ear and whispered.

"You owe me something dog boy." Kiba's eyes widen in realization of the owners voice but before he could say anything he was met by darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba…Kiba…wake up. Baka wake up!" And with that scream at his delicate ear the dog lover woke up bringing his glare to the menace that is only inches apart.

"What the fuck?!?"

The tattooed men just chuckle.

"Where's Akamaru?!?" The teen screamed desperate.

"At your house." Kankuro said flatly.

"Grr…What are _you _doing here?!?" Trying to push the men in front of him away he finds out that he can't.

Looking at his hands he finds chakra strings on both his wrist and both his ankles. And a critical aspect he should have noticed first. He is completely nude on a table in a dark room.

"What the FUCK! Why am I naked you pervert bastard?!!"

Another chuckle.

"What do you think genius?" Asked Kankuro amused.

The brunette tried to move. With one finger he directed it at the men in front of him.

"You stay away from me you HENTAI!!"

Chuckling again Kankuro moves his finger a little bit.

"You shouldn't point at people; it's not polite."

"Fuck you."

"And that's definitely not the way you should talk to the person that has you wrapped around his finger."

Gulping the dog lover stared at his arms that are now rising up making his upper body raise in a sitting position with his legs wide open.

Trying to close his legs the older male just moved one finger and made his strings separate Kiba's legs wider.

"Stop it!"

"Why, but Kiba, you owe me. This is the least you can do." Said Kankuro with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Hissed the canine.

"Don't you remember? When you were almost killed by that two-headed freak in the retrieval mission of that Uchiha scum."

Brown eyes widen.

"B-but that was your mission!"

"Oh so you mean I don't deserve anything?"

"Not like this! Now let me go you pervert."

Laughing at the futile attempt Kankuro grabbed tan legs and sited him self on his knee between Kiba's legs on the table.

"W-what are you going to do?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You are a virgin aren't you?"

Kiba blushed and shook his head.

"Of course not! I'm no virgin!" Screamed the desperate teen.

"Right." Said Kankuro sarcastically.

Reaching for the younger teens limp member, he stopped when he heard what the younger said.

"It's true what do you think this markings on my face stands for?!?"

Frowning Kankuro grabbed Kiba's member and started to stroke it.

"Ungh…s-stop." Blushing a little bit the smaller brunette tilted his head side to side. Breathing was now too hard for him; the feeling was too good to bear.

"Uhh s-stop mnh…"

Putting an arm beside of the moaning teen's waist the older leaned down and started to kiss the younger's neck, biting and sucking to make sure to leave a mark. Kankuro continued kissing, licking and biting all the way to the right ear and whispered.

"Then who took your virginity?"

Between the hand stroking him and the licks on his earlobe Kiba couldn't think of a concordance thought. But to leave with his virginity intact he had to think.

Thinking of someone that wouldn't burst on denying when Kankuro asks. That eliminates most of his friends except four. One Shino can't be because his fiancé would kill him. Sasuke would definitely kill Kankuro, not that that'll be bad, just wrong. There's Shika that might be too lazy to say anything back but since he's girlfriend is Kankuro's sister the ending wouldn't be pretty. Finally there's Neji…

"Unghhh…sto-s-stop biting!" Screamed the teen and with harder strokes his eyesight turned white and his stomach tightened. His released was eased out to Kankuro's hand.

"Tell me then. Who took your virginity?"

"N-neji." The tan boy breathed out.

The bigger teen frowned and returned to his position on his knee.

"Hn. I don't care then. You are mine now."

Kiba's eyes widen.

"I'm nobody's propert-annghh!"

Kankuro cut him off by giving his little dog lover a blowjob.

"Ahh…ha…ungh…"

Sucking hard kankuro massaged Kiba's thigh. His hands then started to move, one on Kiba's balls and the other one grabbing painfully hard the once again erect member. After sucking again and again the teen bellow gave a loud moan that released all his milky seed in the greedy mouth of the puppeteer.

Standing up the tattooed teen started to discard his clothes. Not noticing what the older one was doing the young dog lover was trying to catch his breath then something came to mind. His eyes widen when he saw the now naked Kankuro in front of him. He did what he could do…blush, scream and squirm.

"What the fuck are you doing?!? Put your clothes back on you pervert. Don't come near me! Stay away!"

"What? Is my little doggie afraid?"

"Fuck you!"

"No my little doggie fuck _you."_

Kiba's eyes widen when kankuro moved some fingers and the strings moved him up a little. Now he's body was completely on the air. Legs wide open. Showing a perfect view of the teens anus and more importantly the entrance.

Moving again the strings; so the canine could see a little bit of what will happen to his back-side, Kankuro sited him self in the same spot between Kiba's legs.

"Nice view." Said Kankuro caressing the ass cheeks.

"Stop touching!"

Shaking his head Kankuro kissed both cheeks. He could feel the tense boy tense more at the touch.

"You should relax. I promise I will be gentle."

"Fuck gentle I want you away from my exit only area NOW!"

Chuckling Kankuro massages the inner part of the thigh, which caused a moan from the boy bellow him.

"Hmm…sensitive aren't we?"

"Grrr...Go to hell!"

"Hn. Not any time soon." Smirking the puppeteer leans down to the tan teen's left ear.

"We're going to heaven."

Leaving the shock teen Kankuro leans back and separates the cheeks. With a finger he massages the pink flesh making Kiba moan.

"Hmm…you are so sensitive."

Giving a glare to the painted face he leaned his head back since his neck was killing him.

Licking three of his fingers he started to push the first digit inside the puckered hole, he felt the boy tense more and he felt his finger unable to move.

"Ahhh! Shit get it out it hurts!" Screamed Kiba.

"It's only a fucking finger you cry baby!"

"Then take the fat fucking finger out!"

Kankuro's eyebrow twitched.

"You punk." Kankuro hissed.

"Asshole!" Kiba retorted.

With that said Kankuro made the second finger enter making the boy scream in pain and pleasure since the fingers hit his sweat spot.

"Hmm…found it already." Kankuro said smirking.

Pulling his fingers out and in again, he started to make moving motions and scissoring motions to stretch the tight hole.

"Mngh…" Moaned Kiba as Kankuro hits his prostate each time.

Then the third finger was added and Kiba released another scream.

"Fuck! How many fucking fingers do you need?!?"

"Stop complaining at least I'm preparing you!"

With a groan and a whimper his back entrance was emptied. Looking down as to why he took them out he saw a smirk and he frowned.

"Aw what Kiba miss me already?"

"Grrr…Asshole."

Smirking again Kankuro licks Kiba's entrance. That action alone gave shivers down the young teens spine.

"What the fuck are you doing?!?"

"I don't have any lube so I will use the next best thing."

"Your saliva?!?"

Nodding Kankuro started to lean down.

"Ew! Fuck no! That's disgusting take your face out of there you stupid puppeteer!"

"I thought dogs smelled each other buttocks normally."

"That's different! That's to see where they have been!"

"But Kiba it will hurt more."

"I. Don't. Care."

The two glared at each other until the oldest smirked.

"You're tight up. What are you going to do about it?"

With that said he leaned down and started to lick. Opening the tight entrance he started to thrust his tongue in and out making the younger teen moan really loud. Spiting a little bit to make it moist enough he started to suck and kept doing it until he heard the other boy moan really loud. Perking up to see the other teen he see's that Kiba has cum _again._

"Oh men Kiba what's this your third time? Are you sure you're not a virgin? Cause you sure are sensitive."

"Shut up!"

"Hn. Fine, fine then let's continue."

"There's more?!?"

"Of course."

Positioning him self on the other's entrance he grabbed the sweaty tan thighs.

"Ready?" Asked the grinning puppeteer.

The only response was eyelids covering brown eyes.

With a swift thrust Kankuro was in Kiba making the said boy scream with all his longs.

"FUUUCK! Shit damn it you big, ahh shit!"

Starting in a slow motion at first to search for the dog lovers sweet spot until he found it, Kankuro speeded up making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Shit anghh…Kan-K-kankuro let me go. This position it's too uncomfortable."

Sending a warning gaze Kankuro stopped making Kiba whimper.

"I wont try to escape. I n-need this."

Nodding Kankuro moves his fingers to let the strings fall and release Kiba.

Laying down on the table again Kiba grabbed the edges of the table and nodded to Kankuro.

The older teen grabbed the sweat-covered thighs and pulled them up to his shoulder and continued thrusting harder, faster and deeper.

Each thrust was welcomed by louder moans. The harder the thrust the noisier the room was. The small room was filled with moans, balls hitting ass and sweaty body frictions making the metal table make noises. If they kept this up the table was going to break even if it was nailed in the ground.

Moving a hand to start stroking Kiba's member with each thrust they moaned harder and moved harsher. Kiba's hips moving of the table to meet Kankuro's, in a sensual dance of lust. In a couple of more thrust they both came screaming each other's names.

Falling beside his limp partner kankuro whispered on Kiba's ear.

"Ha I made you cum _four_ times. How many times did the white eyed freak make you cum?"

Deciding not to answer that to keep himself safe, he felt to a deep sleep but not before receiving a kiss on the lips and a good bye from his 'rapist' not.

Sighing at the sleeping figure Kankuro decided to take him home and after that…he'll pay a little visit to the Hyuuga.

Grinning at his new plan he turns to his sleeping dog lover.

'_He's only mine.'_


End file.
